


No more words

by sadyshea



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadyshea/pseuds/sadyshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chas forces Aaron to go to Vic’s party, worried that he’s too anti-social. Vic forces Aaron to wear one of her older brother’s jumpers and insists he’s away at Uni. Except it turns out that he’s home for the weekend. Sure enough, chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more words

Aaron kind of hates high school. He’s never been part of the ‘in’ crowd or any of that bullshit. He doesn’t aspire to be nominated for ‘best _____’ or ‘most likely to ______’ when the yearbooks come out. He just wants to get through it without too much damage.

He’s never been one to have many friends. He mostly keeps to himself and is never the one to initiate conversations, unless absolutely necessary. Thankfully, he’s got Vic and Adam so there isn’t much talking that needs to be done anyway with those two in the mix.

Mostly, Aaron likes cars. He  _understands_ cars. Not in like a ‘my strange obsession’ way but in a ‘people mostly don’t make sense but this engine does, so I’ll keep on spending time trying to figure it out instead of interacting with sentient beings’.

 So most of his time in school is spent hiding in the auto body shop, unless Vic is dragging him to lunch or Adam is cheating off of him in Maths. Otherwise, he occupies himself as much as he can with car parts in an attempt to make the day go faster.

The only problem Aaron encounters with this master plan to wile away his high school years hiding from his peers is when his body shop teacher calls Chas to tell her that while her soon is a very promising candidate for the mechanic mentorship program, he’s also concerned that Aaron spends before school, lunch and hours after school exclusively in the shop.

“It isn’t healthy.” Chas mutters as she aggressively flips some bacon.

Aaron winces, knowing that this is just the beginning of his mother’s lecture. She points her spatula at him to emphasize her words, “Young man, this is meant to be the time of your life and instead you’re cooped up in a body shop, slaving over something you could be learning later on in life.”

The conversation seemed so backward that Aaron almost wanted to laugh but he also didn’t want to end up with his breakfast served directly onto his head. “Okay, Mum. I’ll… try to make it different.”

“That’s not good enough.” Chas insists. “Friday night. You’re going out and I don’t want any excuses about it.”

“Mum…” Aaron whines and Chas rushes toward him and cups her hand over his mouth.

“No protesting.” Chas instructs. “You live under my roof, so my rules. I’m not doing this to torture you, Aaron, I’m really not. I’m doing this because I care about you. I don’t expect you to miraculously become the socialite of the year but at least put in some effort. Even if you just go out for some chips with Vic and Adam.”

Aaron pushes his mother’s hand aside, “I don’t know why this matters so much to you.”

“Because I’m your mother.” Chas explains plainly. “You need to get out there in the world at some point. You can’t just hide in whatever makes you feel safe or you’ll waste your life away, missing things right, left and center.”

“Sounds like you’re speaking from personal experience.” Aaron blurts out, even though he knows it’s a low blow.

Chas’s eyes grow wide and Aaron knows he’s made a mistake. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. You will go out on Friday night and you will enjoy it or don’t bother coming home.”

Aaron wishes he could drown himself in his cereal but instead he just nods solemnly, dreading Friday night as if it were his own funeral.

———

"You’re coming to my party." Vic orders. "Do you know how much I’ve had to work for this? Gaining my stepmoms trust since I was thirteen years old? Do you know how that is to do with older brothers like Robert and Andy Sugden?"  
  
Aaron chuckles, “I’ll just be a drag. I’ll just tell my mum I’m going and hide out in the woods or something.”  
  
Vic’s eyes are full of genuine concern, “do you know how weird that sounds? Absolutely not. You’re not some creepy psychopath who hides out in the woods. You’re my friend and you’re coming to my party. You don’t even have to drink!”  
  
“Hell, I’ll have to drink to get through it.” Aaron mutters.  
  
“So that’s a yes?” Vic gives him a stern look.  
  
“That sounds more like an order than a question.” Aaron accuses.  
  
“Perfect.” Vic throws her arms enthusiastically around Aaron and pulls him into a hug, which he doesn’t actually hate.   
  
Adam ambushes them, pulling them both into a bear hug. “Group hug!” Adam choruses enthusiastically. Now, Aaron hates it.   
  
But Aaron definitely hates something more. That he’s going to a party.  
  
——  
  
Vic, true to her word has worked very hard to clean up the sugden household.   
  
“Yah like?” Vic asks as Aaron walks through the front door.   
  
Her face goes from delighted to heavily disappointed, as she looks Aaron up and down. She shakes her head in disapproval.   
  
“Nope you’re not wearing that to my party.” She states, grabbing hold of Aaron’s collar before dragging him up the stairs. “You can borrow something of Roberts.”  
  
“What! No!” Aaron objects even though it’s useless.   
  
Vic pulls Aaron into what Aaron supposes is Roberts’s room and let’s go of him. She heads toward a dresser and begins to sort through a drawer.  
  
“I don’t think it’s cool to just take your brothers clothing.” Aaron’s eyes dart around the room anxiously.   
  
Vic turns on Aaron quickly, holding up a deep green jumper that looks much more preppy than anything that Aaron owns. “Try this on.”  
  
Aaron reluctantly pulls off his grease stained T-shirt and takes the jumper from Vic. “Did you not here what I asked?”  
  
“Roberts away at Uni.” Vic explains as Aaron pulls the jumper over his head. “That looks great on you! You should keep it. He’s got enough clothing as it is.”  
  
“I’m good.” Aaron mumbles, although he can’t deny how comfy the jumper is. “Now, can we get out of here?”  
  
“Yah.” Vic nods abruptly. “We’ve still got Jell-O shots to make.”  
  
Aaron barely manages to get an eye roll in before Vic drags him out of the room.  
  
——  
  
The house is bustling and Aaron wishes he could be anywhere but here. He’s already been forced to send Chas an insane amount of pictures to prove that he is, in fact. At the party.  
  
But at least his mum can’t force him to socialize through the phone. Vic and Adam are off playing some ridiculous drinking game that involved a flying pig or something while Aaron nurses his beer in the corner.  
  
Aaron doesn’t mind the fact that no  
One approaches him. Half the people at the party probably don’t even know he exists. The other half sees his resting bitch face and know instinctively to avoid him.   
  
People watching have proved to be the best and most entertaining way to pass the time. Aaron’s already witnessed a broken nose, a ridiculously sloppy first kiss and too many selfies to count. His buzz of course makes these things seem even more amusing.  
  
“You know, you kind of look a bit like a loony, sat here in the corner, chuckling to yourself.”  
  
The voice causes Aaron to start, especially because no one has addressed his presence verbally aside from Adam and Vic since the party began.  
  
Aaron turns to give the person a scowl to scare them off but is met with something that almost knocks the wind out of his lungs.   
  
Standing in front of him, with an amused smirk on his lips is none other than Robert sugden himself. He’s much taller and blonder than Aaron remembers but Aaron would know smirk anywhere. It was undeniably Robert sugden.  
  
The same Robert sugden whose jumper he’s wearing.   
  
“Vic said you weren’t going to be here.” Aaron stammers, awkwardly pulling at the bottom of the jumper, feeling his cheeks flush.  
  
He’s never hated Vic more in his life. Mortifying doesn’t even begin to cover what Aaron is feeing.   
  
“Just home for the weekend.” Robert explains. “Needed some things for school.”  
  
“Cool.” Aaron is nodding much too frantically. “Very cool.”  
  
“You’re Aaron, right?” Robert inquires and Aaron feels slightly sick.  
“Adam’s the other one?”  
  
“Um, yah.” Aaron wonders what he’s done to deserve this. “Adam’s over there with Vic.”  
  
“Why aren’t you over there with them?” Robert asks and Aaron is shocked to hear no judgment in Roberts’s voice.  
  
Aaron shrugs, “I dunno. I’m not really into drinking games.”  
  
“Fair enough.” Robert nods, leaning up against the wall. “But I see that you’re a beer drinker. Want to grab a pint from the pub?”  
  
Aaron should say no. Aaron should walk away. Aaron should do anything but go with his friend’s older brother who barely knows into a dark pub and have a pint with him.

_So why is he nodding ‘yes’?_

Robert smiles and puts a hand on Aaron’s lower back, guiding Aaron down the hall toward the pub. Its closed for the night and even though Aaron’s been there a million times, this for whatever reason, feels different.

Aaron also can’t help but be hype-aware of Robert’s splayed fingers on his back. He usually hates physical contact but somehow, he doesn’t want to shrug Robert’s touch away.

The real question is why, Robert, a Uni student at least two years his senior, is bothering to talk to his younger sister’s weird, loner friend who’s wearing one of his green jumpers?

_WHY HASN’T ROBERT SAID ANYTHING ABOUT AARON WEARING HIS JUMPER?_

Robert takes his hand away from Aaron and gestures for Aaron to sit down on one of the stools. Aaron obeys as Robert rounds the bar to the serving side. Aaron rests his heads in his hand and sighs.

“Why so glum?” Robert wonders, cocking his head to the side, like a curious puppy.

“Parties aren’t really my scene.” Aaron answers as Robert pulls out two glasses. “Socializing really isn’t my scene, actually.”

“I get that.” Robert nods, pulling one of the beer taps and pouring the first pint. “Sometimes it’s a bit much, talking to people you don’t really care to talk to, pretending to give a shit about someone’s Pog collecting hobby.”

“That was an oddly specific example.” Aaron can feel himself smiling and quickly changes that.

He’s not enjoying this. This is survival. This is how he’ll get through the night. The sooner he can make an excuse to escape from Robert, the better.

“So… Adam and Vic, huh?” Robert questions, placing a beer in front of Aaron.

Aaron snatches it up and furrows his brow, “What about them?”

“They’re together?” Robert pours his own beer. “I mean, they are, aren’t they? It’s not everyday that Victoria Sugden looks at a bloke that way. I know my sister and she’s totally into him.”

Aaron rolls his eyes, “I know you’re just having a laugh but seriously? Do you really think my two best friends would be together without me noticing?”

As soon as the words pas through Aaron’s lips, he senses the doubt not only in his voice but also in himself.  _What if Vic and Adam are really together?_  The thought makes Aaron feel more alone than ever before.

Robert gives Aaron a sympathetic look, putting one hand on top of Aaron’s “Sometimes you can’t see what’s right under your nose, mate.”

Aaron’s eyes bore into Robert’s hand atop of his. He knows he should move it away but he’s feeling pretty shitty at the moment. If it makes him feel even a shred better, he should be allowed to do it.

“Do you really think they are, though?” Aaron chews on his lip. “Maybe they’re just, like, in the flirting phase.”

“No need to get weird about it.” Robert takes his hand away from Aaron’s and lifts his beer to his lips. “They seem happy together.”

Aaron wishes he could be as calm about it as Robert is but he can’t quite seem to process it properly, “You’re meant to be the scary, protective older brother. How do you know if Adam isn’t a serial killer or something?”

“If he is, my sister has a weird fetish but to each, their own.” Robert shrugs and a wicked grin spreads across his lips.

“You’re an idiot.” Aaron mutters disdainfully, taking a lengthy swig of his pint. He’s going to need as much alcohol as he can to get through this ridiculous night.

Robert watches on in amusement as Aaron guzzles down his drink. As soon as Aaron slams down the empty glass on the counter, Robert offers, “Another?”

“Reading my mind.” Aaron replies gratefully as Robert pulls at the beer tap once again. “God, I just… I know I do it to myself, what with the hiding in the corner and all that but I… I just don’t have the energy or care enough to… y’know, talk to people.”

“You’re talking to me.” Robert sets the beer down in front of Aaron, smiling kindly. “That’s a good start, I think.”

Aaron snatches the beer up, “My mum actually threatened to kick me out of the house if I didn’t come to this party tonight.”

“That seems a bit extreme.” Robert scoffs as he leans forward onto the bar. “But yah know, she’s coming from a good place. It’s good to try and connect with people once in a while. It’s healthy.”

“But everyone who surrounds me, aside from Vic and Adam, are complete idiots.” Aaron protests adamantly. “Seriously, I would much rather slave away over an exploded airbag than talk to any of them. It’s a waste of breath, really.”

“You’ve got one bad attitude, Mr. Livesy.” Robert shakes his head, chuckling slightly.

Aaron watched as Robert’s fringe falls in front of his eyes. He has to force himself from reaching out and pushing it to the side. Robert looks up at him quizzically.

Aaron’s eyes grow wide. “You know my last name? I thought you didn’t even know who I was when you came up to me.”

“Little white lie, I guess.” Robert shrugs it off effortlessly. “Of course I know who you are. You’re one of my kid sister’s best friends. I remember when you guys used to sneak into my room and play grand theft auto at an insanely young age.”

Aaron’s mouth goes dry but he manages to stammer out, “Yah, I guess you do.”

“I mostly remember you getting upset when Vic only wanted to destroy the cars.” Robert laughs but somehow it isn’t spiteful. “You even started crying one time. It was kind of adorable, actually.”

“I was ten!” Aaron protests, hoping that Robert will stop the trip down memory lane soon. “And she totaled a Ferrari. It was awful.”

Robert bursts out laughing and Aaron can’t help but join in. It’s probably the booze but somehow Robert manages to make Aaron feel totally comfortable, despite bringing up the embarrassing stories.

“Those were the good times.” Aaron remarks. “When all there was to worry about was whether you could the high score or get to the next level without being virtually incarcerated or murdered.”

“You should enjoy the simplicity of high school.” Robert advises. “Not that I’m out in the  _real,_ real world yet or anything but… it changes. Maybe just try to let go a little and see what happens? You might even surprise yourself and meet some cool people.”

Aaron breathes in deeply. It’s easy for someone as confident, intelligent and well, attractive as Robert to give advice like that. Robert doesn’t know what it’s like to second-guess everything you say or do, what it’s like to be ignored or rejected, to be completely invisible…

“I think I’m good.” Aaron takes another swig of his second pint. “I like how things are. Now, I should probably get back to the party.”

A look of scattered confusion passes over Robert’s face as Aaron steps down from the stool. He obviously doesn’t understand why he’s upset Aaron. They never do.

“Aaron, wait!” Robert calls after him, rushing out from behind the bar. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you what to do. I just want to help. I’m here for you. Just to talk.”

“I don’t want to talk.” Aaron spits out, hands in fists as he storms away. “I just want to be alone.”

Robert blocks Aaron’s path out of the pub, cutting him off completely. “Don’t go.”

Aaron is fuming. He looks down at his feet to avoid Robert’s gaze. Robert reaches out and puts one hand on Robert’s shoulder.

“Why don’t we talk about this? Plus, you’ve still got have of your beer left.” Robert suggests gently.

Aaron slowly feels his breath return to a normal rate and chances a look up at Robert. “Fine.”

Robert leads Aaron back to the bar and pulls out a stool for him. Aaron sits down reluctantly as Robert takes his own seat. Aaron doesn’t want to talk about it. There’s nothing to talk about, especially not with someone like Robert Sugden.

“I have nothing to say.” Aaron picks up his beer. “I don’t see a problem with what I’m doing. I think I get to live my life the way I want to. If that means hiding in the school mechanic shop for the rest of my high school experience, I should be able to. That’s it.”

“Is that what this is really about, though?” Robert inquires cautiously, hoping not to strike another of Aaron’s sore spots.

“I don’t need a therapy session.” Aaron shares quietly, still avoiding eye contact with Robert. “I’ve had enough of those for one lifetime, thanks.”

A moment of silence hangs between the two of them. Aaron looks up at Robert who seems to be concentrating on something, although Aaron isn’t sure what. Robert finally shrugs and turns toward Aaron.

“Let’s not talk about it, then.” Robert shares and Aaron feels an automatic wave of relief flow through him.

“That sounds good to me.” Aaron nods, smiling at Robert appreciatively. “So… um, how’s Uni going then?”

“School’s school y’know.” Robert responds with a seemingly apathetic shrug. Aaron can relate.

“You got a bird there?” Aaron wonders, mostly just to direct the focus of the conversation away from himself.

“Nah.” Robert shakes his head. “I’ve had a few hook-ups here and there but that just starts to feel like a waste after a while. Nothing serious. What about you?”

“I mean, dating’s not really my thing.” Aaron answers, masking his discomfort by taking another drink.

Aaron’s sufficiently drunk at this point but considering there’s nothing to lose, he just keeps drinking. Robert doesn’t seem to be judging him for it, so he sloshes down the rest of his pint.

“Do you like Vic?” Robert asks and Aaron nearly spits beer all over him. Robert chuckles at Aaron’s aghast response, “Is that why you were so weird about the Vic and Adam thing? Are you jealous?”

“Your sister’s just a friend.” Aaron assures Robert after he’s swallowed. “She’s gorgeous, don’t get me wrong but she’s not really my type.”

Robert leans one elbow down on the bar and raises an eyebrow. “Oh, you’ve got a type, eh?”

Aaron wracks his brain for the ‘right’ answer or well, really any answer at this point. He isn’t exactly in the best condition to be having a conversation like this with someone as gorgeous as Robert Sugden.

“Um… sure, I do.” Aaron sputters, flustered out of his mind. He quickly rattles off a string of random attributes that will somehow amount to a ‘type’: “Y’know, I guess blond, tall, intelligent, funny, blue eyes, confident…”

It takes Aaron a moment to realize he’s unconsciously provided a perfect description of Robert Sugden.

“Hm.” Robert considers it as Aaron’s heart races. “So basically Kate Upton?”

“Basically.” Aaron blurts out in agreement.

Robert smirks and leans closer to Aaron, “Want to know my type?”

“Um, sure. Why not?” Aaron plays it off as casually as possible, despite Robert’s proximity.

“Anyone who wears my clothing and manages to pull it off better than I do.”

Before Aaron can fully process what Robert has said, Robert’s lips are on his. Aaron can taste beer on Robert’s lips and whether it’s the alcohol or not, Aaron isn’t exactly bothered to push Robert away.

Aaron’s mind is reeling as Robert deepens the kiss. Robert’s hand gently cradles Aaron’s cheek. It takes him much longer than necessary to realize the gravity of the situation.

He’s making out with his best friend’s older brother at a party that his Mum forced him to go to, wearing said older brother’s green jumper.

 Aaron finally gets it together enough to push Robert away, “W-wait you’re gay?”

“I thought you said you didn’t want to talk.” Robert’s got a lustful look in his eyes.

He leans back in to capture Aaron’s lips once again but Aaron takes a tip from his mother and blocks Robert’s mouth with his hand. “You knew from the beginning that this was your jumper and you didn’t say anything?”

Robert straightens up, his hair askew and shrugs, “I didn’t want to freak you out or anything.”

“I’m the one wearing YOUR jumper.” Aaron protests, his mind racing. He knows he’s deflecting the reality at hand but he can’t help it. “Shouldn’t you be the one who’s freaked out?”

“Vic sent me a text, saying that you were borrowing it.” Robert explains. “Needless to say, I knew what to look for.”

“What to look for?” Aaron is completely at a loss. “What do you mean?”

Robert sighs, “I wanted to see you.”

Aaron’s breath catches. He’s unsure of how to respond to Robert. So many questions whiz through his head that he can barely concentrate. Being pissed out of his mind doesn’t really help the situation.

“See me?” Aaron mutters incredulously.

“Would you hate me if I had ulterior motives?” Robert looks embarrassed and Aaron can’t possibly gather why. “Little white lie, remember?”

“No, I wouldn’t hate you.” Aaron responds, a little spastically. “You’re the only one at the party who bothered to talk to me.”

“God, I’m just going to sound like the creepy older brother of your best friend…” Robert looks down at his hands, which are pulling worriedly at the bottom of Aaron’s (well more like, his) jumper. “I don’t want to make things weird.”

“Then stop talking.” Aaron chuckles, closing the space between them again with a kiss.

It’s Robert’s turn to be shocked. Although, it doesn’t last long.

——

“Robert? Aaron?”

Vic’s voice sounds out and soon Aaron and Robert are scrambling.

Footsteps approach as Aaron and Robert dress like mad men. Aaron tosses Robert his jeans before pulling his own on. Aaron rushes toward the stools while Robert rounds behind the bar, assuming as casual of positions as they can muster.

Vic and Adam are soon in front of them. Adam slams the bar with his hand, “One pint, please.”

Robert smoothes down his hair with one hand and nods, “Sure, mate.”

Vic narrows her eyes at Aaron as she sits down next to him, “Were you two just talking all evening?”

“Catching up.” Aaron blurts out. He hates lying to his best friends but it also isn’t just his secret to tell.

Robert hands off the beer to Adam, “So how’s the party going?”

“Good, mate.” Adam responds enthusiastically.

“We should get back, actually.” Vic shares, giving a meaningful look that Adam doesn’t get. “Just wanted to check in on you two. I saw you disappear and wanted to make sure Robert hadn’t scared you off, Aaron.”

Robert holds his hands up in surrender, “I’m completely innocent.”

“I’m sure.” Vic rolls her eyes at her brother before turning toward Aaron. “I’m glad you came.”

“Yah, me too.” Aaron responds, looking past Vic at Robert who still looks slightly scandalized.

Vic smirks before leaning in and whispering to Aaron, “You were wearing a green jumper before darling, not a crimson one.”

She walks away, dragging Adam behind her. Aaron looks down and sure enough, he’s wearing the wrong jumper.

Robert gives him a happily defeated shrug.

So, maybe Aaron doesn’t hate high school. Maybe he doesn’t hate parties. But if there’s one thing he knows for certain, there’s at least one human being on the planet that he likes better than cars.

And Aaron just so happens to be wearing his jumper and he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
